


Shadowhunters Watching Shadowhunters

by BookWorm56678



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWorm56678/pseuds/BookWorm56678
Summary: This is a characters watch their show fanfiction based off of the Shadowhunters TV Show with Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Luke, and Maryse. I hope you enjoy reading this!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Shadowhunters Watching Shadowhunters

Author's Note: Hi everybody!! I'm not that experienced in wrting fanfictions so I'd really appreciate it if you'd review this and tell me what you guys want to see. I love reading fanfics so I decided to write one of my own and my favorite trope is characters watching their stories so I decided to write one of my own! By the way the characters in this story are going to be Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Luke, and Maryse. I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS!!!!

Alec'sPOV  
It had only been a few days since everything happened. Clary and Jace somehow defeated Valentine by themselves...but something still feels off about that, he could swear he felt Jace die through their bond but they refused to talk about it and gave horrible, horrible excuses. Alec could see right through them but maybe as head of the institute it's better he didn't know so he wouldn't be obligated by the Clave to do something he really didn't want to. But on the brightside it had only been a few days since him and Magnus got back together and he had never been happier. He forgot how good it felt to be with his boyfriend again even though they weren't broken up for long.

He and Magnus were having a movie night for the first time in a long time. According to his boyfriend he needed to really hone his cinematic taste, but it really wasn't the movie that he was paying attention to. He appreciated having his boyfriend in his arms again, he missed it so much when they had broken up and it had been a long, long, long time since they'd been able to completely relax and enjoy eachothers prescense. "I love you so much", Alec whispered into his boyfriends hair. "I love you too Alexander", he whispered back pulling him into a tender kiss. But, when they both opened their eyes they were in a weird room with a bunch of people standing around them.

Alec's instincts took over and he jumped up, and reached for his stele, except it wasn't there. "What the-- Where's my stele and where are we?", he said confused. "Yeah I was wondering the same thing" Jace said. "Woah guys look at this sweet set up!!" Simon yelled from across the room. Alec looked over to see what the vampire was talking about.

The room was fairly large with all white floors, ceilings, and walls which he had to admit were kind of unnerving. In the middle of the room there was a long white couch and white coffee table. Man what's with all the white he thought to himself. Then parallel to the wall was a floating, very thin screen. "Wow this room could definitly use some color or more decorations." Magnus said while running his hand along the back of the couch. Alec snickered at his boyfriend of course that's whats running through his brain right now he's so adorable and.... 

A loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Welcome shadowhunters and others," "Gee thanks." Luke deadpanned, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I transported you here," "Yeah I'd kinda like to know." said Clary "I have brought you here so you can learn from your past mistakes so you can be prepared to face your biggest threat yet," "Woah, woah, woah we already got rid of Valentine and Jonathen who else could there be I thought we were finally done!" yelled Alec "Quiet shadowhunter all will be explained soon, I will began your story at the beginning of young Clary's journey into the shadow world because that is where all of this began. Do not worry about the outside world I have made sure time will be frozen until you watch all of this. I have taken all of your steles and powers as to make sure no... permanent damage is done," As to prove his point Magnus tried to summon a fire ball but nothing but sparks showed up. He looked down at his hands sadly, Alec moved closer to his boyfriend and held his hand as to comfort him because he knew Magnus could never live without his powers, they were a big part of who he was. Izzy looked over at him and smiled widely at seeing him and Magnus together. "enjoy watching and learning everything." And with that as fast as the voice came it disappeared.

"Okkkkkkk," Simon drawed out, "I guess we're gonna be here for a while." he said as he plopped onto the couch. "Yep, I guess we are, even though I'm not too sure how I feel about all you guys seeing everything..." Clary said as she sat next to Simon. "I don't really care I don't have much to hide I'm just excited to learn about what I missed when I was more... absent" Maryse said sadly. "Well I'm in the mood to watch a movie, since ours was oh so suddenly interrupted" Magnus said as he sat down which Alec immeadeatly followed. "Awwww that's so cute you guys were having a movie date!" Izzy exclaimed. "Shut up, let's just get this done with so this can all go back to normal." He said in his Head of the Institute voice. "Here we go!" Simon said as the show started to play.


End file.
